Hard Time
by MegaKat
Summary: Incarcerated on a prison ship, Nappa and Vegeta are just trying to survive. And then a certain blue-haired doctor catches Nappa's eye, and the events that follow turn everything into a life or death situation. 4-shot, T for now, M last chapter. Yall know how I roll... Nappa/Ami pairing... like I would put him with anyone else... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So… yeah. A bit of a ripoff of Prison Break, but I blame YOU for this, Ana! You and your damned ninja squirrels sneaking into my head at all hours of the night, driving me batshit crazy until I plop my ass in front of the screen and start typing!**

** So basically, Nappa and Vegeta are prisoners for pissing the wrong people off. They ARE Saiyan warriors, but their ki abilities are controlled with ki cuffs around their wrists. Our favorite blue bombshell is the prison doctor, and as usual… my favorite OTP is at work, here. Oh yeah, Nappa and Ami… Prison Break style.**

** Oh! And just a double-shot! Almost done with the last half, I swear it! And T for now, though there are mentions of things typical of the prison system. Rated M for SMUUUUUUT next chapter!**

"Prisoner eighty-eight! Time for your conjugal!"

"Pass!" Nappa shouted as usual, not even looking away from the pull-up bar he was currently gazing over as he kept flexing with one arm.

The same question always came next, and his lips twitched up in a smirk when he heard it. "Prisoner, eighty-eight, that's the eighth week in a row… do you need a trip to the infirmary or something? You feeling ok?"

"Sure I could use a trip," Nappa muttered softly enough that only his prince could hear him, who in turn laughed his ass off. "Yeah, guard… now that you mention it, I haven't felt too hot lately." Dropping from the bar and onto his feet, he gestured towards it for the prince's benefit. "All yours, Vegeta. Looks like I got a date," he added in a whisper and with a waggle of his brows.

"You are one strange motherfucker, Nappa. Any chance at taking Nappa's conjugal, guard? I could always use some pussy," Vegeta chuckled. "And I'd hate to keep a lady waiting."

"No, Prisoner eighty-seven , you had a conjugal two days ago. Shut your mouth or I'll put you in the Hole. Eighty-eight, come with me, I'll escort you to the Doc."

"Thanks." Nappa kept the appropriate distance and managed to school his face so that he wasn't grinning like an idiot, and he waited outside while the guard consulted with the prison physician.

"Alright, go on in. Wait here when you're finished and the Doc will page someone to take you back to your cell," the guard ordered.

"Sit," the Doc ordered the moment he walked in. "Take off your shirt and pants and cover up with the sheet on the exam table."

Nappa did as he was told with a cheesy little grin on his face; well, well, well… so the Doc was gonna give him a full work-up this time? Hells yes! "All covered up, Doc," he called.

"Nappa?" The Doc came in from the washroom then and blinked in surprise. "The guard didn't say it was you. You're having some problems of a sexual nature, then?"

He couldn't even answer as she walked in, her words not even hitting his ears. He was too busy admiring that shoulder-length blue hair, the cute way her nose scrunched up whenever her glasses slipped down, the hint of soft curves beneath her scrubs and her lab coat. He'd felt those curves a couple times whenever she'd doctored him up in the past; Nappa and the Doc had had plenty of experience with stitches and concussions.

"Wow, you're really out of it today, big man. You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Looking at her nametag, Nappa asked the same question he'd asked dozens of times. "What's the 'A' stand for, Doc?"

Ami looked down at her tag. _A. Mizuno, Physician_. "You can guess, but I'll never tell you," she huffed as she usually did. The prisoners were always asking that, or hitting on her, or stripping her down with their eyes. Nappa was different; he was always a gentleman and seemed fairly intelligent whenever they talked… he just had a higher tendency than most to get shanked by the inmates in cellblock D. With good reason, though. He'd explained that his cellmate was also his prince and that he'd raised the man like a son. And that prince also happened to be a little shorter than most men. Physically, all the men in cellblock E were strong since they were all warriors, but with the ki-dampening cuffs donning each of their wrists, they had to rely on only their muscles and their wits just like every other inmate.

And that left his prince at a disadvantage, and made him a target for some of the inmates on the next cellblock over.

Ami had done Vegeta's last physical, and while she found him a little crude, he was also highly intelligent. He was also an anal virgin, which meant Nappa had done his job in keeping the prince safe. There was no way a man as small as him wouldn't have some damage if he'd been penetrated, and since Vegeta had lacked any evidence of past or present tearing, he was obviously still untouched… which was rare for a prisoner his size.

She'd also mentioned Nappa to the crown prince of the Saiyans and had only received a grunt… but there had been a flicker of affection and gratitude there, so she'd let the subject lie; so long as she wasn't constantly sewing up Vegeta's cellmate for nothing, she was alright with it. The prince was grateful, so it was worth it.

"So… what seems to be the problem?" She asked lightly, taking a seat on her stool, not at all wary of the closeness between them as she would be with any other inmate. Nappa was a big old fucking puppy; he'd never hurt a fly, let alone her. Well, unless she was trying to take his prince in the ass, that is.

"Eh… the guard thinks there's a problem," Nappa snorted. "I just went along with it to get out of the yard." And to spend some time with her, but she definitely didn't need to know that.

"The guard says that you've turned down conjugals for the last eight weeks," Ami stated professionally as she crinkled her nose and pushed her glasses up, studying his chart, totally missing the warm look he gave her when she made that familiar face that he thought of as adorable. "Are you feeling any pain in your groin at all? Your genitals seem fine?"

"Right as rain, Doc. I'm just not interested in the conjugals. They may be clean space whores that get their checkups through you, but they're still space whores." And Nappa didn't want a _whore_… he wanted a certain, petite, blue-haired MD.

"Hm… well…" She crinkled her nose again as her glasses slipped down her nose and flipped a few pages to check his files. "You're about due for your physical, and I need to take your stitches out, anyway. How's the leg healing?"

"Just fine, Doc, thanks. Here," he offered, hiking up the sheet to expose his thigh. "Go to it, I know the drill," he chuckled.

Normally, Ami would have called a guard in for this, but her and Nappa had been through stitching and stitch removal so many times unchaperoned that she didn't think about it as she examined the long gash in his upper inner thigh and delicately drew her fingertips over it. "Any pain?"

"Nah," he replied, unable to stop his beast from purring softly as she continued to examine the area with her bare hand. Ah… now this was heaven… and far better than any stupid fucking conjugal visit with a space whore. He'd trade that for having the Doc touching his thigh platonically any day. "Sorry," he snorted, when she looked up and tapped his chest, right over the area where his purr box was located. "Can't help it."

"Maybe a conjugal would be a good idea, Nappa," she advised. "If you're purring over something as simple as a woman examining a wound, you could probably use the physical relief. Hell… and not just _any_ woman," she chuckled. "Me. I think you're getting a little desperate!"

She said that as if she…? Nappa blinked at that in surprise. Wow, she really had _**no**_ fucking clue, did she? Didn't she feel the pull he'd felt when he'd first been brought in, bleeding out from a stab wound to the chest? Shit, he'd made eye contact with her, and he'd thought he'd died and gone to heaven when she downright fucking _ordered_ him not to die on her. There'd been no time for gloves, either, and if he hadn't been bleeding out, he would have been immensely turned on by the sight of his blood covering her to the elbows as if she was some sort of blue-haired Saiyan warrior.

"Are you offering to take care of my conjugal for me, Doc?"

Ami gaped at that; never had Nappa made sexual comments directed at her, but she realized he was joking when he cracked a cheesy grin and laughed. "None of that," she said primly, lightly smacking his bicep. "Alright, hold still," she said after a few more light touches around his stitches. She put on some gloves then and got out the proper tools, ordering him to hold still as she snipped and drew the stitches carefully out of his skin. "Gods, Nappa… twenty stitches this time. I hope it was worth it."

"Anything for my prince," he said flatly. "Vegeta's safety is worth my life, Doc. We've been through this."

"You're a good man," Ami replied as she continued to work, setting the threads to the side on a clean tray as she removed them. "Not many would take a shiv in the chest like that for a friend. At least… not in here."

"Thanks, Doc. Coming from you, that means something." Nappa sighed in contentment when she flashed him a little smile and bent for a better angle, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. All the stab wounds from Vegeta were totally worth it, just to get a visit with the Doc. Hopefully, she'd never find out that a lot of his injuries were on purpose as of late; everyone on cellblock D knew better than to fuck with him at this point, and he was starting to have to get hurt on purpose just to see her.

"There, all done," she finally said. "Need a painkiller?"

"Nah, I'm good. Might need one after the physical, though," he admitted with a grimace. "You're not seriously going to…?"

"Yup. If you want to get it out of the way now…?" Ami washed her hands right there at the sink, changed gloves, and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"Ugh… dear fucking gods I hate this part." Nappa stood then and tried not to clench; normally her hands on his ass would have had him rock hard, but not when he knew what was about to happen. "Be gentle," he whimpered.

"Oh, relax, you big baby. My fingers aren't even that—" She went on ahead and did what she had to do while she was talking, she'd been through this with plenty of prisoners before and knew to just get it out of the way. "—big," she finished when he clenched up and his hands gripped the exam table hard. "Hang on," she chuckled.

"At least it's a beautiful woman in my ass and not some hairy-ass bear of a man," Nappa said in an attempt at levity, despite the whimper to his voice. "Ah! Damn, Doc!" He hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure as she moved deeper.

"Found your prostate," she informed him. "Just hold still, and… yup. Everything seems normal. Pulling out." She removed her hand then and discarded her gloves, immediately washing her hands again.

"Damn, baby..." Nappa gasped and shook his head as he tried not to laugh and cry at the same time. "Could've at least given me a reach-around."

"Not like I haven't heard that one," she chuckled as she turned back around to find him wincing as he sat back down, holding the sheet over his lap. And apparently he had a partial arousal, too. "It's normal," she said quickly when his cheeks actually colored a little. "I pressed on your prostate, after all. You ok?" She asked gently when he fidgeted and winced again.

"Hurts," he admitted with a brighter blush. "I've been violated by a woman half my size," he whined.

Ami went to a cabinet and unlocked it, noted something in a chart, and returned with a little white cup and a glass of water. "Here, you big baby," she cooed, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.

He took the pills without any typical male posturing and gave her a grateful nod as he handed the cup back to her. "It's normal?" He grumbled as he glanced down at the lump in the sheet. Thank the gods he was only partially hard, he would have been really embarrassed to wind up as hard as human arithmetic from having her fingers in his ass.

"Totally. I've had patients ejaculate from it before, so don't worry, Nappa. It's a very natural reaction. Ready for the next part?" She asked cheerily in an attempt to relax him. "I promise that this part won't hurt a bit."

"Turn my head and cough?"

"Yup. Ready?" Waiting for his consent before proceeding, Ami slipped her hand beneath the sheet and grasped his testes. "Kay." She shrugged and released him after he'd coughed a couple times, discarded her gloves, washed up again, and returned to her clipboard. "Everything seems fine, Nappa. When was the last time you ejaculated?"

He blushed hotly at that and bunched the sheet up a bit over his hard on, thank the gods that she hadn't even looked. "Two nights ago."

"Hm, well… everything's fine then, unless you had any problems getting aroused or achieving orgasm?" Ami looked up then and sighed as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Nappa, I'm your doctor. I'm going to ask these types of questions during a physical, you know that."

"I know." But what she didn't know was that he'd had no problem getting hard as he'd thought about her, and even less of a problem coming as he'd imagined her beneath him, her legs locked around his waist and her throat exposed in total submission to him as she cried out in ecstasy. "Like I said, everything's fine downstairs, Doc. I'm just not interested in whores."

"You're more into something with meaning, then," she answered professionally; after all, she had a degree in psychology as well, one among many others.

"I guess you could say that, Doc."

Ami couldn't help but feel sad for him at that; Nappa was a nice guy for a prisoner, but he and Vegeta were serving a life sentence for pissing off the wrong people. Nappa would never find a meaningful relationship behind bars… he was destined to be alone for the rest of his very long life. "Sorry, Nappa. I really am. Simply put, that sucks," she said softly.

"You have no idea, Doc," Nappa sighed. "Come on, make with the rest of the exam, these pain killers are starting to turn me into an emotional sap."

Ami nodded and pulled out her stethoscope, listened to his heart and his breathing, then took his vital signs. She normally did that first during an exam, but usually getting the rectal exam out of the way helped prisoners relax and she could get more accurate vitals that way. "You know, Nappa… I'm also the prison psychologist. If you need to talk, I wouldn't mind squeezing you in for an appointment. I'm fairly booked," she explained.

"I'll think about it, Doc," Nappa said with a little shrug. The idea of seeing her more often was wonderful, but the notion of spilling his guts to her made him a little sick to his stomach. He had no chance with the Doc, that was for sure, and if she found out, she'd likely transfer his chart to the male doctor that took care of cellblocks A through C. "Thanks for the offer, though," he added, risking a gentle pat to her back. "I appreciate the fact that you actually give a shit."

"Of course I do, Nappa." She gave his hand a squeeze then and rolled her eyes when he motioned for her to turn around so he could dress; he was always so modest around her, not at all like the other prisoners. _What a gentleman, _she giggled to herself.

"Ok, done," Nappa rumbled from behind her, grateful that his arousal had deflated.

Ami stuck head outside to call a guard to escort him, informed him that Nappa had received a generous pain killer and should lie down in his bunk for the rest of the evening, then turned back to give him a warm smile. "Remember, Nappa. If you want to talk, just come and see me. Forget the appointment, you can just come up like you're getting stitches for the millionth time."

"Thanks, Doc. Like I said, I'll think about it."

###################################

"You didn't come back to the yard."

Nappa didn't even look up as he simply enjoyed the euphoria that came with the prison pain killers. At least his ass didn't hurt, anymore. "Jeice watch your back?"

"Yeah, no problems." Vegeta blinked and his lips tugged up in a little smirk at the sight of Nappa's glazed-over eyes. "You're high as a fucking kite right now, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"The Doc get a little rough during the rectal exam?"

"Feels like she fucking fisted me, man," Nappa chuckled. "Small fingers or not, she could have eased me into it."

"Heh, sounds about like my exam. She's gentle with everything _except_ the DRE," Vegeta snickered as he climbed up into the top bunk and laid back. "I think your Doc is secretly some sort of sadist."

"Nah, I think she was just trying to get it over with. Turns out she's the headshrink here, too, though… she wanted me to talk about why I don't do conjugal visits."

"Oooo… looks like someone's about to confess his little crush!" Vegeta barked out, laughing hard when he felt Nappa thump his back from the bottom bunk. Getting serious, Vegeta peeked over the edge to find his bodyguard looking awfully fucking morose. "You're not going to tell her."

"That I felt the pull for her when she first transferred here? Fuck no! My chart will be moved to the other doc and I'd never see her again. Best to just wallow in my misery and see her as often as I can," he sighed.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Vegeta pulled out a shiv from under his mattress and waved it in the air idly. "Care for some stitches?"

"No. Not so soon," he snorted. "Maybe in a few days."

#################################

Vegeta didn't even have to stab him; three days later there was a brawl in the yard, and sicne Vegeta was in the middle of it, that meant Nappa was, too. And in defense of his prince, Nappa had darted in between him and another inmate wielding a serrated shiv, landing himself in the infirmary as soon as he'd killed the one that had stabbed him and two others.

"Really got your hands dirty this time, didn't you?" Ami sighed as she sat at his bedside and examined the wound with gloved hands, expertly cleaning it with disinfectant.

"They were trying to kill Vegeta," Nappa grunted in reply, wincing as she probed the wound in his chest. It wasn't nearly as deep as it looked, thankfully, but it was a chest wound, so it bled like a bitch despite the fact that it wasn't serious.

"I hope he's as grateful to you as he should be," Ami said with a deep frown, "since it should be his ass in here and not yours. He started that fight from what I heard."

"He was trying to stop some shitbricks in D from rioting. Trust me, Doc, Vegeta isn't as bad as you're making him out to be. He likely saved a lot of lives by starting that fight and getting the survivors thrown in the Hole."

"Oh." Ami gave his bloody arm a squeeze and favored him with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Nappa. I didn't know. Tell him I said 'thank you' when you're finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Well… if you don't wind up in the Hole, that is," she added grimly, deeply troubled by the thought. She'd go talk to the warden after she was done stitching him up and he'd fallen asleep from the pain killer she was about to administer. Hopefully Lord Frieza would appreciate the fact that Nappa and Vegeta had quelled a riot and he'd forgo the usual punishments for fighting in the yard.

Nappa stopped her before she gave him the shot, his ebony eyes meeting sapphire and boring into them. He watched her jump a little and wondered briefly if she'd felt the pull, but there wasn't time for that. Once she gave him that shot, he'd be out by the time she finished stitching him up. "Doc, I want you to listen to me. If there is a riot and you can't evacuate in time…"

Ami blanched at the very thought and her hand trembled as she realized he was very serious. "Nappa… is there going to be a riot anyway?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I won't know for sure until I'm back on the block. Those prisoners in D… they're animals, and you're the only woman I've ever seen in this prison. Sure, you're under a lot of protection, but if there's a riot, they'll come for you first as soon as the guards are dealt with. I want you to promise me that you'll come straight to E if there isn't time to evacuate. Take the halls that go through psych ward and find my cell. If I'm not there, Vegeta will make sure you aren't harmed. If he's not there, find Jeice. You know him, right?" Her timid little nod made his hand lift from the bed and he brushed his fingers over her jawline. "Jeice never leaves the block, so find him if we can't be found, and tell him that I said I'll rip out every bit of that pretty hair of his if he doesn't guard you with his life. Understand?"

"Yes, Nappa… I—I understand," Ami breathed. "Thank you." She watched his eyes soften and felt warm and safe as that massive hand cupped her cheek gently and he stroked his thumb gently over the creamy skin. Then she realized that he was touching her—a big no-no in her profession—and cleared her throat a little before pulling away. "Time for your shot, then I'll get you patched up, Nappa."

"Yeah, Doc. Hit me with the happy juice," he sighed, wishing that she was take a hint. How could she be so oblivious to how he felt about her? He was about to say something when he felt the prick of the needle and just sighed again, knowing that he could never tell her. Nappa glanced back up at her then just as her lips pressed to his forehead and couldn't help himself; he started purring at the contact, wishing that it had been his mouth she'd kissed.

"Thank you," Ami whispered again. "Now sleep, Nappa."

#################################

Ami didn't even bother changing scrubs as she outstripped her armed escort and barged right into the warden's office, her stethoscope swinging wildly about her neck. "Lord Frieza?"

"Doctor Mizuno. I trust there's a reasonable excuse for you bursting into my office at this time of the evening without calling first?"

Being one of the few employees that didn't fear him, Ami nodded and waited for him to turn. She watched him assess the condition of her bloody scrubs, then turned down the offered seat in front of his desk. "I'd rather not soil your leather seats, Lord Frieza. I apologize for the rudeness of simply barging in, but an inmate I was patching up gave me some very important information and he has absolutely no reason to lie to me."

"Proceed," he purred as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Inmate eighty-eight was defending eighty-seven in the yard this afternoon and suffered a serious wound in the brawl. I commented on how eight-seven should be grateful, only to be informed that eighty-seven was trying to squash a possible riot being planned by the prisoners in cellblock D," Ami recited professionally, taking care not to mention any names. Referring to the inmates by their names during a report would look extremely casual and could reflect badly upon her perceived doctor-patient relationships.

"Really… hm, I'm surprised that eighty-seven would stop a riot, though… I wonder why. However, you are correct, eighty-eight would have little reason to lie about it." Frieza looked up at a guard then and beckoned him over. "Release eighty-seven from the Hole and let eighty-eight return to his cell the moment the lovely doctor says that he may be released. Bring eighty-seven here, I want to speak with him before he returns to the block."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Doctor Mizuno, how is eighty-eight's condition?"

"Stable, warden. He'll make a full recovery quickly thanks to his Saiyan healing." The Hole wasn't far from the office, and Ami waited another couple minutes before the guards returned with a dirty, smelly Vegeta, whose tail was thrashing behind him in agitation. He shot her a glare, knowing she'd squealed about the riot, and Ami just sighed and shrugged. "Got you out of the Hole, didn't it?"

"Be grateful, Prince Vegeta. The good doctor is right. Tell me, when was this riot going to happen?"

The prince considered lying or refusing to speak, but no one had to no he'd talked, and if he wound up back in the Hole, his plans of escape in three nights would be for nothing. "Two nights from now," he grunted. "Those little fuckers in D were going to kill the guards, steal a ki cuff, stick it on you somehow, and then sodomize you to within an inch of your life. Then they were going to hit my block next and kill us all so we wouldn't be able to stop them from taking over the prison ship."

"Because of course, you'd be the first ones to do it if I were incapacitated," Frieza chuckled.

"Pretty much," the prince snorted. He'd be damned if he was going to get murdered in his bed when it should be him ruling the prison ship with an iron fist. Not that he would, though. If a riot ever did happen that didn't involve his planned execution, Vegeta would be on the first dropship out and headed straight towards the nearest habitable planet.

"Well, selfish reasons aside, I thank you for quelling the upstarters. Guards, see that Prince Vegeta has a hot shower and an adequate meal, then escort him back to his cell. The prisoners from D that are currently in the Hole can rot there for a year."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"You, Doc, may return to your duties, and I thank you in advance for any more information you might share with me should you learn anything further about this planned riot. Or future riots."

"Of course, warden. Thank you for your time."

###############################

Nappa woke to artificial sunlight streaming through the false windows and purred as a familiar scent hit his nose. Turning his head, he found the Doc sleeping in the bed next to his, a book fanned out on her chest.

She'd stayed with him all night? The very thought set him to purring and he didn't bother to stop himself from pushing her glasses up her nose, as they'd fallen all the way to the tip in her sleep. "Morning, Doc."

Ami blinked her eyes open sleepily and yawned, stretched, then sat up. She immediately assessed his wound and nodded in approval at how fast it was closing. "I envy the speed at which you heal, Nappa. The wound wasn't deep at all, it was just ragged from the serrated edge… you should have these stitches out in maybe another day."

"Good to hear, Doc," Nappa yawned, careful not to stretch too hard and pop a stitch. "Any chance at some grub?"

"I asked the guards last night to hold breakfast for you, and the warden insisted that they give you triple portions. It's waiting in your cell, unless you're not well enough to return?"

"Wait… hang on just a minute," Nappa grunted as he sat up carefully. "Not only am I not going to the Hole, but Frieza is giving me a full Saiyan breakfast?" When she nodded and looked away guiltily, Nappa groaned and shook his head. "Doc, nooo… you did not actually _**rat **_on the prisoners in D!? Fuuuuck… Doc, you need to watch your ass. Those guys are fucking animals, and when they find out you got their brothers put in the Hole for… wait, how long _are_ they in the Hole?"

Ami paled and swallowed hard. "A year?" She squeaked out. Judging by how wide his eyes were and the even louder groan coming out of his mouth, that was a very, very bad thing. "I fucked up, didn't I?" She whimpered. "But… wait. Only the guards that escorted me, Vegeta, Frieza, and you know it was me that said anything…"

"_Doooc_… oh my fucking gods you are so fucking naïve… those guards take _bribes_, baby. _All_ the guards do! Someone in D will want to know why their boys are in solitary for so long, and when they find out, you'll be number one on their shitlist."

"Oh, shit," Ami whimpered.

"Oh, shit is right, Doc. Look," he sighed, giving her hand a squeeze, "I know you did it to keep me and Vegeta out of the Hole. We owe you, ok? Stupid as it was, your heart was in the right place. But next time, keep your mouth shut; there are reasons why prisoners don't rat each other out. We just handle our business between each other and leave the guards and the warden out of it. It's a code of sorts. And no one in this prison will suffer a rat to live."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning into his hand when he automatically wiped at her tears. "Gods, Nappa, I'm so, so sorry. If this gets you in trouble or hurt I'll never forgive myself."

"We'll handle it in our own way, Doc. Just… watch your ass. If you see anything suspicious, go with your gut instinct. And if you think you're really in danger, get to E and we'll try to protect you as best as we can."

**Like I said, JUST a doubleshot! The REAL fun begins in the next chapter, which I have to finish up tomorrow, then I'll post it… if I get a ton of reviews. :D Oh, and next chapter, it'll be rated M for SURE! Yeah, yall know how I roll… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Damn it. I couldn't help it! Triple shot, NOT a double-shot. And next chapter starts the fun! Get ready for some serious smut, yall! R&R!**

Ami was ridiculously paranoid after that, and immediately dug around in a closet the moment Nappa was gone, pulling out a black canvas duffel bag and stuffing it with extra scrubs and some emergency MREs just in case. She then stuck a huge dose of sedative in her pocket… just in case, she told herself. Better to have it and not need it than the reverse. "There," she sighed. "That's the best you can do for now."

She saw the rest of her patients like normal that day, performing physicals and patching up minor injuries. Everything seemed fairly normal to her until just after supper, at which point a guard brought her a prisoner for a physical. "But… he's not due for one," Ami muttered as she regarded his chart and shoved her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, but you're not due for another five months," she stated firmly when the man dressed in a prison uniform walked through the door.

It was an inmate from cellblock D, she realized. A little shiver ran up her spine as he regarded her with a leer, and she immediately opened the door to yank the guard back in… only to find that he wasn't there.

Schooling her features, Ami seemed perfectly calm as she turned to find the inmate directly behind her, and shoved her hands in her lab coat pockets with a sigh of exasperation. "Don't invade my personal space, please," she said primly. "I suppose I could go ahead and do your workup if the guards are dumb enough not to check the paperwork first. Go ahead and strip down and cover up with the sheet on the table," she instructed firmly.

"In a hurry to get me naked, Doc?" The inmate snickered.

Ami just looked him up and down and gave him the same unimpressed look she gave all the other prisoners. "Sure. And in a hurry to get in your ass up to my elbow," she replied blandly. She caught a hint of utter hatred in the inmate's eyes and was ready for it when he moved, grateful that he'd snagged her right arm and not her left… because her left was already moving, having uncapped the needle in her pocket before she'd even turned back around to face him.

She watched him drop like a sack of rocks, his eyes wide in surprise for several full seconds after she'd pumped the sedative right into his chest, and she briefly wondered if such a dose would kill him after being administered so close to the heart.

"Who cares," she realized aloud as she rushed to the phone and dialed the warden. "W—Warden…? I… I um… I have a bit of a problem," she whispered into the phone, knowing that Lord Frieza had answered by the way it had stopped ringing.

"And that is…?" He asked silkily.

"An inmate on my floor… he… he tried to…" Ami trembled at that and fought back tears. "I… I had a shot in my pocket and… and I used it… it was inmate eighteen," she added hurriedly as she dug in the cabinet and snagged another pre-filled syringe and shoved it in her pocket… just in case.

"Are there any guards around?"

"No," Ami whispered.

"I'm sending one of my personal guards right now, Doctor. He'll be there shortly."

"N—No, the… the guards…" Gods, she felt light-headed and she checked her own pulse; it was fast as hell and a little thready. This was what happened before someone fainted, she realized with a silent whimper. "They've been bribed," she managed breathily. "Eighty-eight told me that this morning, Lord Frieza."

"Get somewhere safe," Frieza said firmly. "I don't care where it is, just get there and stay put. I'll handle this personally, Doctor Mizuno."

"Thank you, warden," Ami whispered before hanging up the phone and ransacking the cabinet for several more shots and a bottle of pain killers. Just in case. As an afterthought, she used her keys to unlock a box hidden in the very back of the cabinet and grabbed another set of keys, jamming them down into her scrub pocket. She'd put them all back when this was over.

Then it was out the locked side door and down the corridor towards the psych ward; she realized with some hilarity that she was running straight to Nappa and Vegeta's cell, but it was the only safe place she could think of right then and nothing and no one was going to stop her until she arrived.

"Ok, maybe one thing," she said under her breath as three guards approached her and her intuition screamed that they were out to hurt her. _Go with your gut, that's what Nappa said. _"Out of my way," she snapped with authority when they moved to block her path. "I'm meeting Lord Frieza; he's already waiting for me in cellblock E."

"For what, might I ask, Doc?" One of the guards asked, taking a step towards her. He towered over her, but Ami wasn't intimidated as she glared up at him and fingered a shot in her pocket. "Follow me and find out," she said simply, shooing at them to move. Surprisingly enough, they did… but Ami didn't remove her hand from her pocket as she refused to look over her shoulder. She could hear them walking behind her, muttering amongst themselves too quietly for her to make out their words, but they were keeping a safe distance.

Soon enough she was through the psych ward and into cellblock E, but when it was obvious that Frieza wasn't waiting, one of the guards stopped her. "He must have stepped out," she said simply. "We were meeting to talk with one of the inmates about something important." She started walking again, pouring every ounce of authority into her stride that she could, and soon came to Nappa and Vegeta's cell. "Eighty-eight, eighty-seven," she said calmly. "I'd like to speak with you if you'd forgive the late interruption. Lord Frieza will be here any moment as well."

Nappa was immediately climbing out of his bunk shirtless, and came to stand in front of the bars. He eyed the guards behind her suspiciously, and when the little doctor discreetly gave him a panicked look, he turned his head and yelled down the hall. "Hey! Zarbon! Why don't you relieve these screws in guarding the doc and let them get back to the psych ward? They look like they've got better things to do!"

Another guard came out of nowhere, and Ami felt relief flooding her at the guard's reassuring smile. "I'll take it from here, guys. Thanks for watching out for her, Lord Frieza will hear about it once he arrives."

Apparently he'd heard everything, and Ami felt like sinking to her knees and thanking the gods when the three psych ward guards left the way they'd came, but not without giving her a dirty look first. "Thank you," she whispered as she fumbled with the keys in her scrub pockets and shoved the one labeled 'E' in the lock.

"Whoa… Doc, what are you doing!?" Zarbon hissed out.

Ami stepped into the cell and immediately removed her keys and shoved the bars back down the track, shutting her in with Vegeta and Nappa. "Lord Frieza told me to go somewhere safe," she said flatly. "I… I may have killed an inmate from D… h—he was going to hurt me and I pumped him full of sedative. The guard that left him with me alone must have been paid off. The warden said he didn't care where I went, so long as I felt safe."

"Doc, are you alright?" Nappa asked quickly, immediately turning her to inspect her from head-to-toe with only his eyes.

"Yes," she replied shakily, "thank you. I'm sorry for imposing, Nappa… I… I know this is a major invasion of your personal space."

"Doc, the day I mind having a gorgeous woman in my cell is the day I've gone insane," Nappa snorted, guiding her over to his bunk. "Sit down and stop that shaking. Vegeta, hand me the bottle."

"I should report that contraband," Zarbon muttered as the prince wordlessly handed down a bottle of clear liquor, not once taking his eyes from his reading.

"But you won't," Nappa chuckled, "since we pay you better than the boys in D pay their own guards."

"Aaaah, that's true," Zarbon chuckled. "You ok in here by yourself, Doc?" He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll go call Lord Frieza and let him know where you're at, if you want."

"Thank you, Zarbon," Ami replied as Nappa handed her the bottle and he wrapped his own blanket around her shoulders. "I know I can trust Nappa, I'll be just fine."

Nappa puffed up a bit at those words and couldn't help but beam happily, especially when she didn't protest his hand sliding soothingly up and down her back. "Drink, Doc. Not a ton, that stuff's pretty—" He cackled when she took a gulp before he'd even finished and she immediately sprayed it across the cell, coughing, choking and gasping for air.

"What—what is this stuff!? Straight alcohol!? Dear gods, Nappa!"

"Usually we dilute it with something else, but I thought one swallow might help you out," he snorted. "Just plug your nose and swallow, woman."

Ami did as she was told and took the bottle of soft drink he offered next to chase the shot of liquor. "Ugh… I'm never drinking that again," she sputtered. "The hell is it, anyway?"

"Prison hooch," Vegeta replied from above them, reaching down for the bottle. He took it and stashed it again before chuckling into his book. "If we're going to bother distilling liquor, we're going to get it as potent as possible."

"Gods… it's already kicking in," she muttered, suddenly feeling a lot less terrified about everything that had happened that evening as she leaned against Nappa, only to sit up straight a moment later when she realized not only what she was doing… but the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um… uh… sorry."

"You're not bothering me at all, Doc," Nappa said with a little shrug, resuming the slow, soothing motions of his hand up and down her back. Gods, he was going to sleep good tonight with the Doc's scent soaked into his blanket; wrapping it around her had been a stroke of genius!

"Lord Frieza's dealing with something, and he said he would be at least an hour… Doc, he wanted to know if you want an escort to his private office to wait?" Zarbon didn't miss the way Nappa was baring his teeth in a silent snarl at him and wondered if the rumors about Nappa and the Doc were true. But after another careful study of the scared, trembling woman on Nappa's bunk, he decided that if they were true, it was only one-sided. The Doc clearly didn't know about Nappa's feelings for her if the Saiyan even had them… but it was sure looking that way with every second that passed. Zarbon's experience told him that the way Nappa's tail was looped across her back and then around her upper arm was something rarely did with anyone but mates… or potential mates anyway. _Something going on? _He asked with his ki.

Unable to flare his own in response due to the ki cuff on his wrist, Nappa just shook his head slightly and gave a dramatic-looking silent sigh.

Alright, so it _was_ one-sided. That was a relief, at least. The last thing Zarbon needed was the sounds of those two making out ringing through the corridors. He looked at his watch, then back up at all the prisoners watching through their cell bars, stupid grins on every single one of their faces. Well then… apparently Nappa's fondness for blue hair was well-known throughout the cellblock. "Alright, lights out!" Zarbon snapped.

The cellblock immediately went dark except for the corridor light, and Ami jumped in surprise at how dark it actually was inside of the cells. And was Nappa… purring? "Cut that out," she huffed primly, thumping his chest.

"Sorry Doc."

"Hey, if she's not interested in you, Nappa, you can pass her up to me," Vegeta chuckled good-naturedly. "I'll be more than happy to keep her warm."

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Nappa growled, punching him in the back through the mattress. "_M'yo_," he snarled in Saiyan, knowing the Doc wouldn't understand.

Ami surprised both of them by smirking up towards the prince. "Go right ahead, Vegeta…" She paused just long enough to feel tense up beside her and hear a few whistles from nearby. "I have another shot in my pocket and I'm not above jamming it right up your ass," she finished sweetly.

Vegeta wasn't fazed in the least, even by Nappa's laughter and the taunts from the cells nearby. "Hm… kinky, Doc. I'll definitely have to keep that in mind," he replied smoothly.

"You could shove it right up through the mattress, baby," Nappa suggested into her hair, where he was drawing in her scent.

"Nappa?" Ami breathed so softly that she knew only him and maybe Vegeta could hear her. "What are you doing?" She was suddenly very aware of his breath ghosting onto her neck, the comforting warmth of his hand on her back and the tail that was looped around her arm… which was a sign of deep affection and absolute trust among his people.

"Sorry," he replied just as quietly, his mouth at her ear making her shiver. "Having a woman in my bed, it's… it's setting off my beast. That's all. I won't do anything, though. You know that. Why is Frieza taking so long to get here?"

Emboldened and relaxed by the liquor, Ami just nodded, and shivered again when she felt his lips press briefly to her temple. Why did she feel so utterly safe and warm with him? He was a friend, yeah… at least as close to a friend as she'd ever get with an inmate, but still… letting him get this close was a very bad idea, and her reputation was definitely going to suffer for it. Fuck it, Nappa was being quite the accommodating gentleman—Vegeta too, now that she thought about it—so let everyone say whatever they wanted. She was safe with him and that's all that mattered. "He told me to go to his office at first and stay with his guards… I informed him that those guards are compromised. He said he'll deal with it before he comes up here for me."

Vegeta's head immediately appeared over the side of the bunk and he held his fingers to his lips. "Keep that information to yourself, woman," he advised before returning to his reading; even in the dark, his Saiyan eyes allowed him to see the tiny print in the book.

"Huh?"

"Vegeta means that if anyone else finds out that Frieza's killed off his own guards, they'll know that he's unprotected," Nappa whispered in her ear. "So don't tell anyone else about it. It'll start a riot for sure."

"Oh… oh shit. That's… that's not good. Surely the inmates in D will know by morning that those guards are gone if…"

"Vegeta, the Doc has a good point," Nappa rumbled softly.

Ami blinked when they switched to speaking in Saiyan for a few minutes, but when she opened her mouth to interject and ask what they were saying, she felt Nappa kiss her temple again and hug her close. Oh… oh wow… that… that felt nice.

Knowing that she was sufficiently distracted, Nappa continued his conversation with Vegeta about their planned escape as he purred so softly that only Ami could hear it, his fingers running slowly through her hair as his tail slipped under the blanket and caressed up and down her spine. Then he was arguing with Vegeta about whether or not they would take the Doc along, and Nappa snarled up at his prince. "Vegeta, I've never asked you for _anything_ in the last thirty years. I've served you loyally and without question. But if you leave my mate here, consider us to be over," he snapped out in his native tongue.

Vegeta fell silent then and finally sighed. "I'll think about it," he finally muttered. "Enjoy your mate while she's in here. And Doc," he added in the common tongue, "it _would_ be polite to offer Nappa some compensation for his protection. What he's doing for you is not a common occurrence."

Ami stiffened at that, but only trembled for a moment when she felt Nappa's lips ghosting over the back of her neck. "Don't listen to him, Doc. You don't owe me a thing," he whispered as he continued to slowly, gently drag his mouth over her creamy skin. "This is more than enough," he breathed in her ear, his voice so low that not even Vegeta could hear him. "Just holding a woman is adequate compensation."

Ami sagged in relief at that; thank the gods, for a moment there, she'd thought he wanted her. But no, it was only the fact that she was female and in his bed that had him acting so amorous. "Vegeta's right about payment, though," she said softly, and she rolled her eyes when she felt the prince shift on the bed and he looked over the edge to grin and link at her lecherously. "Here," she offered, opening the bottle in her pocket.

Nappa was surprised to feel her pressing pills into his hand and tried to give them back. "No, Doc. I'm no junkie."

"I thought you could use them as currency," she snorted. "Take them, Nappa. I'm sure they're worth a lot in here. You too, Vegeta," she added, handing him some pain killers. The prince immediately took them from her and gave her a happy grin.

"Thanks, Doc. Now I can buy some books I've been wanting. You're right, you know. These prison pain killers are worth their weight in gold. What are you gonna buy, Nappa?"

"Got everything I need in this cell," he replied cryptically, but he stashed the pills in his pillowcase anyway, not wanting to insult the Doc by turning down her offer. "Come on, Doc. Lie down and get some rest. I'm sure you're feeling sleepy from that prison hooch."

In truth, she was, and she didn't protest when Nappa tugged her down and tightly to him so that they'd both fit on the narrow cot. The blanket was pulled from her shoulders to cover the both of them and she blushed in the dark as he sighed happily and kissed her forehead, his purr starting up loudly.

Loud enough for everyone to hear, at that.

"Wooo! I hear someone purring!" An accented voice shouted from the next cell over. "Go Nappa!"

"Is Nappa making sweet, passionate love to that doctor lady!?" Another voice chimed in from further down the cell block.

"I believe he is, mate!" The first voice replied with a loud laugh. "I can't hear anything else over that loud-ass purr of his, though!"

"JEICE, GULDO! SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Vegeta yelled. "Sweet gods above, they're just fucking sleeping! Trust me, if there's any fucking going on in here, you'll hear me purring, too!"

"Why, Vegeta!?" Jeice asked with a snicker. "Do you get turned on by the sound of Nappa getting some ass?"

"NO, YOU CRETON! I'D BE JOINING IN!"

Blushing to her toes, Ami swallowed and lost her temper a little bit. "Will you ALL shut the hell up!?" She snapped. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Surprisingly enough, silence fell, and Nappa chuckled into her hair. "They know better than to talk back when a woman gets that tone. Well, at least the guys in E do. And Vegeta? Like _hell_ you'd be joining in," he snorted.

"Damn right I wouldn't be," the prince answered smoothly. "The last thing I want to see is your dick, Nappa. I cross swords with _no_ man."

"Really, Vegeta? Because I'd wondered, you know."

"Ooooooo! The Doc burned you good, Vegeta!"

"SHUT UP, JEICE!"

##############################

"Comfortable, Doctor Mizuno?"

Nappa woke at that and blinked sleepily up through the bars to see Frieza standing there with an amused little smile on his face. Other than that, the warden looked beat to hell; apparently his guards had put up one hell of a fight. Tightening his tail around the Doc's waist, Nappa couldn't help but bare his teeth at the white and purple alien. "She's out cold."

"I can see that, eighty-eight. Wake her up and I'll take her back to her quarters." Frieza lifted one perfectly manicured eyebrow when Nappa hesitated and he saw his arm also tighten around the tiny women snuggled tightly into his chest. "Inmate… did you feel the pull for the doctor?" He whispered softly, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"No… of course not," Nappa lied, but his eyes totally gave him away. He'd always sucked at lying.

"Dear gods… makes sense now, why you're coming up injured so often. Give her over, eighty-eight. I'll make sure she's kept safe. But don't think for a moment that I'll let you claim an employee." When Nappa just glared at him, Frieza smiled coldly. "Wake her up, inmate. Or I'll tell her and transfer your charts over to the other doctor."

That had Nappa growling softly, but he did as he was told and bent his head to the Doc's kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair tenderly to wake her. "The warden's here, Doc. Wake up."

"Mmm?" Ami had a hard time coming up out of her deep slumber; she'd been lulled to sleep by his purr the moment the inmates had stopped teasing Vegeta, and his scent was so soothing and warm that she her body wanted nothing more than to sag back into his arms and pass out.

"Warden's here, Doc. Unless you'd rather stay on the block with a bunch of mouthy, horny prisoners," he chuckled as he pushed her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

Slowly coming around, Ami blushed brightly when she saw Lord Frieza smirking at her through the bars and he waggled his fingers at her in greeting. "Oh shit," she gasped, immediately sliding out of Nappa's bunk and onto her feet, ignoring how cheated she suddenly felt by the lack of his body beside hers. "Warden, I'm sorry for what must look awfully bad," she said hurriedly as she tugged on her discarded lab coat. "I was given something to calm my nerves and I dozed off."

"Completely understandable, Doctor. Especially since I'm five hours late in retrieving you. I also require some antiseptic and some burn ointment once we return to the infirmary."

Ami let herself out with her set of emergency master keys and slid the door shut behind her, but turned to find Nappa watching her, his eyes intense and glittering in the dark. "Thank you, Nappa," she whispered through the bars. "I can't thank you enough for letting me into your cell and keeping me safe. You too, Vegeta."

"Welcome, Doc," Vegeta mumbled, half asleep.

"Doc, if anything happens…" Nappa said softly. "Anything at all. You understand me?"

"Of course, Nappa. I'll come straight to E block. Thank you." Ami gasped and Frieza tensed when Nappa suddenly grabbed her hand through the bars, but he only squeezed it and then raised it to his lips. "I'll see if I can't convince a guard to escort me up later to check on you."

"I… uh, thank you," Ami whispered, bright red as he released her hand.

Once they were out of earshot, Frieza eyed her curiously. "That one has a major crush on you, Doctor. I would tread very carefully. Should I transfer his charts to Doctor Anderson?"

Ami blinked and shook her head. "No, warden, but thank you for your concern. Nappa is just a… friend. A good friend, it seems. Excuse his behavior, he explained earlier that his beast was coming out in reaction to having a female in his bed. That's all that was."

"Whatever you say, Doctor," Frieza chuckled. "I'll ensure a very large breakfast for all of E block, as well. I can't believe they actually let you sleep and didn't keep you awake all night with cat calls and the sounds of them jacking off through the bars."

Ami actually laughed at that and grinned up at him. "No, that would have been D block, warden. The men in E seem to be far more intelligent and civilized. They joked a bit and poked fun at Nappa and Vegeta… fairly vulgarly, I may add. But that was it, and when I asked them to shut up, they did."

"Most of them are ki warriors that opposed the Planetary Trade. D is reserved for the basest of criminals," Frieza explained. "But don't get too comfortable, Doctor. There is likely going to be a riot this evening, so be prepared to evacuate. You have my permission to keep those keys on hand, however, just in case you can't make it out in time."

"I already have a bag packed, warden. Permission to pack the medical supplies up as well?" Ami asked worriedly.

"Of course."

Opening the door to the infirmary, Ami stopped and turned to study him closely. "Warden…? Forgive the impertinence, but… word has it amongst everyone that you're a bit of a…" She stopped then and tried to think of an appropriate word that wouldn't seem so insulting.

"A dick? A hardass? A douchebag? Trust me Doctor, I've heard them all," Frieza chuckled silkily. "And every one of those is true."

"Then… why are you nice to me?" Ami wondered aloud.

"I have a soft spot for the fairer sex," Frieza admitted with a soft caress to her jawline. "Don't worry, Doctor, I have no intentions of taking you to my bed. I just like women, that's all."

"Oh… that's uh… thank you?" Ami managed in a squeaky voice.

Frieza laughed at that and pointed to the door. "Pack up and get some rest, Doctor. It's going to be a long, long day."

**R&R and I'll post the smutteh chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMUT! Or is it…? :D Oh, and the response to Frieza cracked me up hardcore. Yeah, he's a little OOC in this, but he's still evil and killing people and stuff. More on that in this chapter. As to what got them thrown in prison, they pissed off the Planet Trade Organization. It's just a short, yall! I'm not going into backstory detail! I'd be here for DAAAAAAAYS! :P And it's just Ami and she's not Sailor Mercury and there are no other scouts, lol. No Kakarot, either. God, if I threw that in, yet again, I'd be here writing for DAAAAAYS.**

**Oh, and Eiah? I got more for your vomitorium, baby. :D**

"Ok, warden, sit down and I'll treat those ki burns. I'm assuming that's what those are?" Ami asked as she mentally catalogued all of his injuries. Burns, cuts, bruises, but nothing too serious.

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you." Frieza held still when she returned with gloves on and a small pot of silvadine and began to apply it to him gently. The ointment immediately soothed the sting of the burns and he sighed in gratitude once she'd finished, washed up, and started pulling out supplies from the cabinet. "Let me help you since I've taken up so much of your time, dear woman," Frieza purred. "And here. It's a spare and… I hesitate to give it to anyone, but in case you need more than muscle to back you up…"

He handed her the key to the cuffs on everyone's wrist in E Block, and Ami gasped when he pressed it into her palm. "But… warden… this… this is…"

"Only eighty-eight. You understand me? That one has a thing for you and won't leave your side. And only use it under the direst of circumstances. Hopefully it won't come to that, but… better to be prepared for the worst."

"And expect the best," Ami replied automatically before hooking the key onto a chain from her purse and hanging it about her neck, making sure that the key was buried deep in her scrubs. "And I'm telling you, Nappa is only a friend," she added primly.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, Doctor, I _know_ that look in a man's eyes," Frieza insisted seriously. "You watch yourself around him or you'll wind up regretting it."

Ami merely snorted, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Frieza clearly didn't know what in the hell he was talking about; Nappa had no interest in her romantically. He was just a very loyal friend, and a very good man for keeping her safe. "So, what's her name, warden?"

Frieza blinked at that and stared her down. "Getting a little unprofessional, Doctor Mizuno." When she blushed and apologized, he cracked a smile. "Her name's Galaxia. And she's as much of a bitch as I am a dick," he chuckled. "Fiery little thing… that woman has a temper that could cause a supernova. And a right hook to match it."

"Ah, sounds like true love, Lord Frieza," Ami giggled as she shoved every medical supply she could find into the canvas bag.

"It is when she's not trying to burn my cock off," he replied with a little waggle of his eyebrows. "There, Doctor. That should be it. I see you already have your personal effects in there, so if shit hits the fan, meet me in my office and I'll get you on an escape pod. If you can't make it…"

"Nappa," she said softly.

"Yes," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Nappa. And you be careful."

"Yes, warden."

#################################

Ami dozed off on one of the beds in the infirmary, but it was a light sleep and she woke to the artificial light flickering on and off. And was that… yelling? "Oh no," she gasped, leaping from the bed to lock the infirmary doors. She kept as calm as possible as she hurried to the bathroom, did her business, then came back out and slung the black canvas bag over her back. It was heavy, but it wasn't so heavy that it would be a burden.

She quietly unlocked the side door then, the exit furthest from the din coming from the direction of D Block, and poked her head out to find the hallways clear. "Good, there's a way to the warden's office from here," she sighed in relief. Ami turned right and jogged silently down the hallway, but found herself stopping and turning right back around before she even got to the main corridor.

"Shit," she whimpered, glancing momentarily towards safety before turning again and facing the halls that led to the psych ward. "I can't… I just can't do it. I can't leave them behind after what they did for me," she whispered to herself. "I'll be quick," she swore. "I'll let them out and take them with me; surely the warden will think of something."

Tiptoeing at the fastest speed she could muster without making any noise, it was only when she reached the psych ward that she realized the sounds of fighting and screams of pain and rage were growing closer. They seemed to be coming from F Block, but as she turned her head, she heard them in the other direction, too. "Shit."

She'd taken too long already… and she was surrounded. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, three prisoners with big black D's stamped into their prison uniforms came walking through the door and eyed her hungrily.

#############################

"ZARBON!"

"Look, Nappa, we've been through this! The safest place for all of you is in your cells. If I let you all out it'll just cause more chaos. I've got the doors locked and barricaded, and we're all safe in here. You forget that this isn't my first riot," the guard said firmly.

"No, damn it! I don't want you to let us all out! I want you to check on the Doc, Zarbon!" Nappa rattled the bars then and looked to the doors in utter panic. "I've got a really bad feeling, Zarbon. You know I felt the pull for her, and I think that's what I'm sensing. I think the Doc's in danger."

"Let him out, mate," Jeice drawled from his cell next door. "You know Nappa's just going to check on his sweet lady fair. I'm sure he'll come right back."

"I will, Zarbon. I swear it on my tail. I'll just go through the psych ward and up to the infirmary. If I can't find her, I'll come right back. _Please_, Zarbon," Nappa whispered through the bars. "I'm begging, man."

Vegeta was at his side then, and he held out all the pills that the doc had given him. "Payment for letting him out. Now open the door, Zarbon. What's one prisoner? I'll even stay put."

Knowing that Nappa would never _**ever**_ leave Vegeta, Zarbon took the pills and unlocked the door, and Nappa was off like a shot, running as fast as he could without the use of his ki. He found the corridor outside of E Block clear, but he could hear the animals from D Block making a ton of noise over in F, and it sounded like…

Nappa blanched as he heard a scream from the psych ward—a high-pitched scream that could only have come from a woman, and there was only one woman aboard the prison ship. "No!" He shouted as he turned and sprinted as hard as he could, sweat dripping down his face and his lungs burning for air as he barged through the swinging doors and found three inmates fighting over the Doc, jerking her back and forth between each other as they argued over who would get her first.

"LET HER GO!"

Already crying hard enough as it was, Ami sobbed harder—but in utter relief—when Nappa dashed forward and crushed one of the prisoner's windpipes, tossed him to the side, and then shoved Ami out of the way. She quickly scrambled for the scrub top that had been stripped from her body, but found it ripped and instead moved for the canvas bag that had everything she'd packed, looking for a weapon of sorts.

It was when another group of prisoners burst through the door and immediately eyed her like a steak dinner that she screamed for Nappa and realized the best weapon she had was still hanging about her neck. "NAPPA, CATCH!" She shrieked, snapping the chain around her neck and flinging the cuff key his way. "USE IT!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Nappa took a knife to the arm in order to catch the key and shoved it into the lock on his wrist, dodging another slash as he twisted it. Then he heard a click and he grinned savagely as he felt a rush of power flow through him—for the first time in ten years, he could use his ki once more, and these little fuckers were going to _pay_ for touching _his_ woman.

Ami cringed and backpedaled away from the prisoners coming towards her, but she needn't have even worried; Nappa was screaming in utter rage and firing a ki blast towards them all, vaporizing every single of one of them with one sweep of the ki wave. Her eyes squinted shut, Ami yelped the moment she felt someone touch her and covered her chest with her arms, shaking like a leaf as tears continued to stream down her face.

But a purr of comfort made her open her eyes and look up to find Nappa's face very close to hers, and she stared at him for only a moment before leaping into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck in a tight hug. "Y—You came for me?"

"Got Zarbon to let me out. I had a bad feeling, Doc. Looks like I was right. Come on," he grunted, lifting her like she weighed nothing. He shoved her torn top in the canvas bag and slung it over his shoulder next, then adjusted the Doc so that no one could see she was only wearing her bra, covering her with her lab coat. "You hurt, Doc?"

"Just a few bruises," she whispered, still shaking from head to toe. Ami clung to him tightly, shut her eyes when she heard more prisoners enter the room, and covered her ears when she heard explosions and screaming. She was crying again in terror as Nappa held her tightly in the crook of one of his giant arms, his tail wrapped possessively about her upper thigh, and she didn't even sense them moving when he used his ki to get them out of the psych ward, and _fast_.

Ami immediately panicked the moment she felt him sitting her down, and without even opening her eyes, she had her arms around his neck, her legs about his waist, and her face buried in his chest. "Please don't leave me," she begged tearfully.

Nappa sat down hard at that and instantly began to purr loudly for her, whispering gentle words of reassurance into her hair in his native language. Finally, when her crying had eased back, he kissed her forehead. "I wasn't leaving you, Doc," he informed her. "I was only going to find you a shirt to wear." Her sapphire eyes cracked open at that and he wiped at the tears on her face with his own uniform. "Baby, you're not going anywhere until this riot is over, I promise you. You're going to stay right here with me."

"Thank you," she choked out, sobbing afresh into his uniform.

"Shh… it's ok, Doc," Nappa whispered soothingly into her hair, using his tail to spread some of his pheromones. They would arouse her a little most likely, but they would also sedate her and get that hysterical sound out of those uncontrollable whimpers and sobs. "Relax, baby. I swear on my tail that no one is ever going to hurt you. Not so long as you've got me."

She wouldn't stop crying, though, and if anything, his words were only making her sob louder. And that wasn't good; not only was she going to make herself sick in this state, but her weeping would alert others to their location.

Nappa did the only thing he could think to do then, the one thing he'd been aching to do, and he tipped her face up with his fingers before locking his lips to hers, a soft, possessive growl escaping his throat. Gods, she tasted divine, and even though she was frozen in place, he couldn't stop kissing her, his mouth moving and exploring her plump lips, his teeth nipping at them, his tongue smoothing over the crease of her mouth to seek entry. "Open your mouth," he ordered roughly as he tipped her onto her back, his hands gripping her hips as he ground his erection into her core.

He felt her comply then and explored the sweet cavern hungrily, stroking his tongue over hers, trying to coax her into returning the kiss. His beast was purring in delight as she lay still beneath him, interpreting that inaction as total submission, but after a full two minutes of devouring her, Nappa broke away and nipped at her lower lip, only to find her staring at him in utter shock.

Quickly recovering, Nappa managed a tiny smirk and somehow managed to play it off. "Good, you're not crying anymore," he chuckled.

Ami wasn't fooled though; Frieza's words came rushing back to her all at once, and for the first time, she was seeing what he'd seen. Nappa wanted her, and badly.

Taking her silence as more shock, Nappa kissed her forehead and then reached for the bag, taking stock of everything inside of it as he fished out a clean scrub top, bra, and a pair of pants. "You've got blood all over those," he informed her, pointing at the bottoms she was currently wearing.

That got Ami moving, her eyes going right to his arm to assess the damage. "Shit, Nappa. Hold still, you need stitches… why am I not surprised." Grabbing a bottle of water out of her bag, she cleaned the wound, but having no towels, she stripped off her already bloody pants, blushing brightly as she wiped him off, then sewed him up quickly.

Nappa kept his mouth shut and only admired her perfect body whenever she wasn't looking at him, and when she was finished, they both washed with some more water. He cleared his throat then and gestured to the clothes, unable to unlock his eyes from her curves.

"Nappa?" She asked nervously, only able to clutch her lab coat to her barely-covered chest.

"You are absolutely mouth-watering," he growled softly, his hand reaching out of its own volition to push the coat to the side and cup a soft, warm breast. "And you really, _really_ need to get some clothes on before my beast breaks loose, Doc. Being able to use my ki again has definitely got it right at the surface."

Ami gasped when he didn't grip her hard, but instead gently kneaded the cotton-covered flesh, teasing her nipple with his thumb in a manner that was going right to her core. "Nappa…?" She asked a second time, her voice coming out in a helpless whimper.

"Clothes," he reminded her roughly, a hair's width away from snapping, from shoving her down on her back and ripping off her underclothes so he could finally bury his cock deep inside of her. That was when he realized that his tail was still roofieing the hell out of her and he wrapped it tightly around his waist and took the bra and top out of her hands, meeting her glazed eyes as he began to dress her. It took every ounce of his willpower, but he didn't even look down as he stripped the blood-speckled bra from her and replaced it with the clean one, then covered her with the top. "Sorry," he grunted. "My beast… my tail… I should have had better control over it, Doc."

"S'ok," she murmured softly, feeling nice and compliant as he stood her up to pull her scrub pants up over her hips. "Mmm… sleepy."

"No, you're not sleepy, you just got one hell of a pheromone roofie, courtesy of my tail."

"Oh?" She asked groggily, relaxing into his arms when he sat them back down and started purring loudly, his lips exploring her throat lazily as he audibly breathed in her scent.

"I'd only meant to calm you down when you started crying so hard," he murmured into her flushed skin, "but I forgot to stop my tail afterwards. Sorry. A Saiyan's tail emits a scent that is used to make a woman aroused and submissive when he's interested in mating."

"Mmhmm… so… you're interested…?" She chuckled, her voice slurring a little bit.

"You're drunk on my scent," he sighed as he drug his mouth over her jawline, "and you don't know what you're asking, Doc." He heard shouts then and went on alert, his head snapping up to stare off into the dark of the unused room he'd brought them to in a last ditch effort to hide. "Time to run again, Doc. Get your arms around my neck," he commanded as he slung the bag around his neck. "We're going up."

"Up?" She squeaked, clinging to him in a death grip when he suddenly got his arm under her bottom and they lifted off the ground.

Nappa chuckled as he maneuvered under a vent in the ceiling and Ami squealed a little when she looked down, clinging to him even tighter. "I won't drop you Doc," he teased. "Unless you want me to?"

"Don't joke, Nappa!" She snapped, smacking his chest before realizing she'd let go with one hand… only to link it tightly around the back of his neck once more and bury her face right where she'd just hit him.

"Aw, it's alright, baby," Nappa purred as he finally set her down on a solid concrete floor. Then he watched her shiver and noted that it was a bit chilly; after all, they were right below the hull of the ship. "We should be completely safe up here, I replaced all the grates we came through, so no should be able to track where we went. And no one living knows that I can use my ki except for you."

Ami was grateful when he sat down beside her and she was flooded with the warmth from his ki, and she leaned into him and sighed heavily. "Hm… not tail roofied anymore, at least. Guess it's cause the air is clear up here?"

"Yup. And fear can usually overcome the effects if the fear is strong enough," he informed her. "And I'm sorry about that, Doc. I… I didn't mean to take advantage of you."

"You didn't." She blushed as she thought about the way he'd touched her, but most of all over how he'd kissed her with such unrestrained passion. Ami wished that she'd returned it, too, and wondered fleetingly what that would be like. _Oh dear gods… I want him, too, _she realized, her entire face glowing red. "Don't worry about it, Nappa," she added softly. "I can hardly begrudge you a kiss and a little touching when you saved me from being gang raped. Thank you for coming to find me."

"Shit," he muttered, "I'd promised Zarbon that I would return. Hang on, Doc." Using his ki, Nappa pulsed out Zarbon's name in Ki a few times and waited.

_Nappa? You can use your ki?_

He could feel the suspicion in the guard's energy signature and chuckled out loud at that. _The Doc had a key to the cuffs. Trust me, it was necessary. I'm still in the prison and I've got her somewhere safe. I won't leave her, though._

_Is the Doc ok?_

_Yeah, but real shaken up. She was nearly raped by those animals in D Block._

_So, that's what all those explosions were… I hope you cooked them real good, Nappa. Come back when your beast will let you, E Block's safe and locked down… for now at least._

Nappa turned back to Ami then and gave her a reassuring smile. "We should be good. You ok to walk for now? We'll get to E Block from here, but we'll stay in the hull. I just want to be close to keep an eye on Vegeta."

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," Ami replied, but the moment she tried to heft the canvas bag, Nappa was growling at her in warning. "What?"

"I've got it. You're not lifting anything heavy, woman." He sighed when those blue eyes got wide and there was a touch of fear in them. "Doc, just humor my beast right now, ok?

"Oh… ok," she whispered submissively. She crinkled her nose in an attempt to shove her glasses back up then, and jumped a little in surprise when she felt his fingers do the job for her. Blushing at the look of desire in his eyes, she kept quiet and merely followed him when he began walking. It wasn't a long walk at all, and finally Nappa stopped them, set down the bag, and started digging around in it. "If you're hungry, there should be some high-calorie emergency meals in there. Though… it might not be enough for a Saiyan," she added softly.

"I ate well this morning, Doc," Nappa replied as she sat down beside him. He unpacked one of the large meals, though, and immediately held a bite to her lips. "Come on, Doc. Eat," he purred when she just lifted an incredulous blue eyebrow and gave him a look that said she could feed herself. "Humoring the beast, remember?"

"Nappa… I don't know a ton about Saiyan culture, but I remember reading that—" She was cut off with a kiss and gasped in surprise, but the moment she heard him purring, she couldn't help but melt into it and was soon cupped his face in her hand and returning it. He broke away suddenly, leaving her feeling bereft, and she opened her eyes to find him breathing heavily, his pupils more than a little dilated as he clearly fought down his inner Saiyan. "Nappa… are you alright?"

"I… yeah, Doc," he panted. Dear gods, when she'd returned that kiss, he had come so damned close to shoving her down and taking her that it wasn't even remotely funny. His beast was right at the surface again, screaming, demanding, even _begging_ to be let loose so that it could claim its mate. "Gimme a moment."

Ami did as he asked and remained silent, but after a few minutes, she was growing worried. "Nappa… did… did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, Doc. Just being this close for so long… I'm having a hard time fighting it down, you know?"

A million questions were running through her head as she watched him carefully, but Ami just kept her mouth shut. To ask them would be to get an answer in return, and she wasn't too sure she was ready to hear those answers. Those answers would likely change her entire life. "If it helps, Nappa, I'll eat something," she whispered, wondering if there was any point. He wanted her, it was clear now, and if they stayed together for much longer without any other people to act as buffers, he was going to wind up completely losing control of his beast.

And he would take her, of that she was positive.

###############################

After making sure she'd eaten enough, Nappa polished off the ample remains of the MRE, then found a blanket in the canvas bag. But the floor in the attic—as he was beginning to think of it—was grated in most areas and highly uncomfortable for sleeping. "I should drop down into E Block and get my cot," he mumbled aloud.

Ami's response surprised him; she trembled and shook her head quickly back and forth, and… was she… clinging to him? His beast purred in response to the contact and he ran his fingers through her hair as he breathed comforting words in Saiyan to calm her down. "Doc, I don't think sleeping on the floor in here would be very comfortable. It would be better to have some bedding. Unless you want to lay on my chest?" He joked.

She blinked at that and blushed before pulling away. "Just… just don't leave me here?" She asked timidly.

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes, Doc. I swear it." Once she'd nodded her consent, Nappa kissed the crown of her head, removed a grate and slipped out of sight.

"Nappa!" Jeice grinned brightly when the huge warrior dropped down into his cell and gave him a wink. "So… how's the doc?"

"Damn it," he grunted, working in tandem with his beast as it warred with him to go back to his mate and protect her. He had just barely convinced it that they also needed suitable sleeping arrangements for her, so at least it was cooperating… for now. "Wrong cell."

Without another word, he strode over to the bars, bent them without a problem, then did the same to the bars in his and Vegeta's cell so he could get to his mattress.

Vegeta was the one that stopped Zarbon when the guard stomped in, clearly fuming over the destruction of prison property. "He's really fighting his beast right now, Zarbon. I'd definitely just stay out of his way. Though I am curious if the Doc still has that key," he added in Saiyan so that only Nappa could understand him.

"I'll ask her about letting you use it, Vegeta," Nappa replied in his native tongue. "I know you had plans to get us both out tomorrow."

"Thank you," he chuckled, "I'd wondered if you'd even remembered with all those crazy-ass hormones flooding your system."

"Hey, Nappa! Take us with you!" Someone shouted when he exited the cell with his mattress, pillows and blankets. He just ignored them, shoved everything up the hole, and pushed as he floated into the air behind it.

He found a trembling Doc when he returned, and as soon as the grate was back in place he was holding her tightly, purring loudly and nipping and kissing her lips. "You're ok, baby… I told you I'd be back."

"I… I know… I just… I heard something from where we'd come. The rioters are getting closer to E Block. There was yelling, and someone was looking for me," she added in a terrified whisper.

Nappa growled at that and nipped at her shoulder. "_M'yo_," he snarled. Then, in the common tongue, "they won't find you, Doc. None of them can get up here without using ki, and you have the only thing that can unlock the cuffs. As long as we stay up here, you're safe. Now come on, I got us something to sleep on."

Ami let him fix the bed up with his sheets and blankets, but felt a million times better once he'd settled in next to her on it, tugging her tightly to his chest since the cot was too narrow for them to sleep any other way.

She was dozing comfortably in his embrace, lulled into sleep by his purr and his scent, when he fidgeted for the millionth time and accidentally woke her. "Nappa?" She mumbled. "You ok?"

"Not used to sleeping in clothes," he grumbled. "I'll go to sleep eventually, Doc." His eyes went wide in surprise when she tugged at the hem of his shirt, but he wasn't going to refuse the offer, and he sat up and removed it, then his pants as an afterthought, which left him in the prison shorts that served as underwear. "This ok, Doc?" He asked a little nervously as he slipped back in beside her, waiting for her to reject the idea of him wearing only the shorts.

"Mmhmm," she replied sleepily, snuggling tighter to him, secretly wondering how nice his bare skin would feel if she stripped down to her own underwear. _Bad thoughts… bad Ami, bad!_ "Go to sleep," she managed, blushing at how husky and full of desire her own voice was.

Nappa heard that tone, though, and quickly got his tail in check by wrapping it around her upper thigh. "Sorry, Doc. Tail."

"Hm… makes sense," she chuckled, nuzzling her face into his bare chest where she'd last stitched him in the infirmary. "Thank you again… I can't seem to stop thanking you."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Doc. Now go to sleep."

Ami nodded and sighed in contentment as she continued to breathe in that calming, masculine scent, and didn't even remember dozing off when she woke to the sounds of shouting below them. "Oh no… Nappa?" She shook him and she gave him a panicked look when he opened his eyes and heard the commotion so close to E Block.

"Shit," he whispered, immediately rolling off the cot to throw on his prison uniform. _Zarbon?_

_ Fighting off prisoners, Nappa. It's not going well, _he answered, the very essence of his ki terse.

_I'm coming. _"Doc, give me the key to the cuffs. The boys in E will be able to fight off the rioter without a problem if they can use their kis."

"I… but… the warden… he said that I was only to use it on you if it came down to it," she whispered, fingering the metal resting in her cleavage.

"The warden's long gone, Doc," Nappa snorted. "He evacuated with most of the staff; I checked for his ki almost immediately after I got you out of the psych ward. And if anyone questions you, I overpowered you and took it. That's not farfetched in the least. But Vegeta's my responsibility, and I won't let him be hurt. Jeice would normally defend him, but he's only one guy."

Ami hung her head for a long moment as she thought it over, but then she realized that Nappa could have just taken it from her anyway. It wasn't like she could fight him off. But he wasn't just forcing her to hand it over, he was waiting and letting her make the decision.

Fine, she owed him anyway, and at this stage who cared if all the prisoners in E Block escaped the ship? Most of them seemed like ok guys anyway, far better than the others she'd dealt with from D. And if she had to choose between the inmates in E or the ones in D, she'd hand over the key and let them all beat the hell out of the prisoners in D. "Ok," she whispered. "Here," she said, drawing it over her head and handing it over.

Nappa gave her a warm look, but the moment he lifted the grate and stuck his foot in, he was stopped by the scent of her fear.

"No, stay here with me," Ami whispered nervously as she listened to the sounds of the riot through the ceiling.

"I'm not going down all the way," he assured her. "I'm just giving the key to Vegeta, that's all."

Ami couldn't stop herself from grabbing his arm and pulling his face down to hers. "You be careful, Nappa. Understand me? Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a little cheesy grin as he realized how close their lips were.

"No crazy stunts. You drop him the key and then you come back in one piece," she ordered firmly. "No going down there and getting in a fight. Right?"

That last word was spoken softly, her voice shaky, the hand holding his arm trembling. Did she care about him the way he cared about her? He wondered. He was pretty sure after she'd returned that kiss last night, but still...

Barely leaning in to close the one inch gap between them, Nappa firmly pressed his mouth to hers, his fingers bunching in her shoulder-length hair. "I'll be back, Doc," he breathed when he finally released her. "Promise. I won't leave you alone in here, I swear it on my tail."

Breathless and feeling a little hazy from the tingling feeling on her lips, she could only nod and watch him go. She thought about his physical and blushed as she remembered her own reaction to his response regarding conjugals… and how much she'd enjoyed sharing his cot. Not to mention the kisses, and how her body was aching for more. "Oh dear gods, I'm not actually considering… but then again… I would have likely been gang raped if not for him," she whispered to herself. "You already know how much he likes you. No one has to know and… it would be a very nice way to say thank you…"

Nappa found her blushing and deep in thought when he returned, and pressed the cuff key into her soft hand, jolting her out of her inner monologue. "The guys say thanks, Doc. And Vegeta's going to try and make a break for it during all the chaos," he added with a chuckle. "Can't say as I blame him."

"And… you're not going with him?" Ami asked softly.

"No," he sighed as he carefully lowered himself to sit beside her. "We'll wait until the riot's over, and I'll make sure you get out safely, Doc. I'm not leaving you here all alone… someone in C or D could manage to get their ki cuff off and take the same path up here that I did and find you," he added with a possessive little growl.

She didn't miss that edge to his voice and licked her lips as she looked up at him, and slowly slid her lab coat from her shoulders, laying it out behind her. "You said the riot could last for days?"

"Yeah. The last one went on for over a week. Gods, that was a fun time," Nappa mused. "Vegeta and I ruled this fucking joint, you know. Still do for the most part. Why… you're not still scared, are you Doc? No one would dare fuck with you as long as you're with m—" He stopped as he looked over to find her in only her scrub top and underwear, her pants and coat lying behind her on the bed, her face crimson in the dim lighting. "Doc…" Nappa licked his lips slowly at the gorgeous sight beside him and silently willed his beast to calm the fuck down. "…if you think you owe me this, then… no," he said flatly, plucking up her pants and holding them out to her.

Embarrassment quickly vanished in lieu of surprise and a touch of insult. "You… you don't want me, Nappa?" Oh dear gods, had she totally read him wrong this entire time!? That had to be it… it really was _just_ his beast coming out in reaction to being alone with a female, and absolutely nothing more than that. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, fumbling with the cloth of her scrubs. "I… I thought you wanted…"

Was that _rejection_ in her eyes…? Did she actually _want_…? "I _**do**_," Nappa rumbled, "but not… _not_ because you think you owe it to me, woman. I came for you because I care, and I didn't want you hurt by the animals in cellblock D. Those boys will fuck anything that moves… and sometimes dead stuff, from what I've heard. They likely wouldn't have even cared if you were breathing, let alone willing."

"So…" Ami swallowed and dared to look up at him, seeing genuine affection and desire for her in his eyes. And maybe love. "You do want me?"

"You asked me why I don't do conjugals, Doc."

"B—Because of me?" She squeaked out in surprise.

He nodded slightly, scooting closer to her on the cot. "Yeah, Doc. I felt the pull for you when I first saw you." Not knowing what else to say, Nappa followed that up with a tender kiss, and couldn't stop his beast from purring softly when she leaned into it and pressed against him. Gods, he'd only fantasized about what having her half-bared would feel like, and the reality of it was even better than the whack-off warehouse. "Now get dressed, Doc," he whispered against her lips, "before I lose what little control I have left over my beast."

"No," she replied breathily, sliding her hands up his massive chest to curl around the back of his neck. She shifted her weight then and moved into his lap, her legs wide as she straddled his waist. "I think it's time for your conjugal, Nappa."

***whimpers* Ok, damn it… it's a 4-shot! Review and I'll get to the SMUT! I just can't seem to stop fucking writing this story! ARRRRGH! DAMN YOUSE, ANAFROST AND YOUR NINJA SQUIRRELS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMUT! Here you go ladies, enjoy your Nappa-sized behemoth-10-page-cookie! And I'm posting this right away for you, SeleneA… that and I don't want you driving up from Tayhas and beating me senseless for the way I ended that last chapter… :D So! Those of you that read chapter 3 and didn't review, SHOW ME SOME LOVE! Hit that back button and just type in a quick note! Now… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Doc…" Shit, this woman was playing with fire! "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?" Nappa groaned when she responded with a slow grinding of her sex against his, and he lost control of his hands to his inner Saiyan as they rose up to peel her top off and toss it to the side. Her bra was next, but he bent his head to claim her lips first, groaning at how warm, soft and perfect she felt pressed tightly to him. "I won't last long," he warned her as the scrap of cotton concealing her breasts joined the rest of her clothes, leaving only her matching panties as the last thing between her and his own clothing.

"That's ok," Ami whispered as she tugged at the top piece to his prison uniform. "I want to make you feel good, Nappa."

"You first," he purred in her ear, discarding his numbered shirt and sighing with pleasure as her hands slid from his neck to explore the mass of scars littering his chest. His own fingers began to wander, and he relished her gasp of delight as he caressed her breasts and rocked his hips up once into her dampening core.

Her resulting moan at the friction had one of his massive hands sliding down to vaporize her underwear with a pulse of his ki, and he groaned at the sight of neatly trimmed blue curls. "I'd wondered if you were a natural blue," he chuckled as he kissed her again, his tongue pressing at her lips and sliding over hers as she opened and he explored her mouth. Nappa melted a little as he heard her whimper and move her hips the moment his fingers drifted into her curls and pushed past her folds, one of them sliding inside of her and hooking forward. "That feel… good…?" He asked between kisses. Her little nod and moan of pleasure had him sliding a second digit inside of her, stretching and preparing her for what lurked beneath his waistline, and within moments she was gasping and aching for more, clutching at him tightly and thrusting down onto his soaked fingers.

"Nappa… feels so good…"

He broke away to bend his mouth to a tight, aroused nipple and sucked it into his mouth, his free hand at her lower back to keep her in place as she arched and moaned his name loudly. It was music to his ears, and his thumb joined in to massage her clit, setting her to writhing in ecstasy as she squirmed and cried out, her muscles clenching around his thick fingers as she came hard. "Beautiful," he purred as he nipped and kissed his way back up to her mouth, his eyes taking in her flushed and sweaty body, the way her eyes were glazed with passion and desire. "Ready for me, Doc? Or do you need more?"

"Want you inside of me," she murmured huskily as her lips crashed into his forcefully and her hands tugged down on his pants, his aching cock springing free and jutting proudly up at her. She broke the kiss then and just stared. "_Holy_…" Ami licked her lips as she recalled his physical, but she'd been too embarrassed by his flirting to really _look_, and too professional to do anything but what was strictly required for the exam. She'd only checked him for a hernia and then moved on without removing the sheet from his lap.

"Yeah, I get that reaction in the showers from all the fresh fish. They all stay _waaaay_ on the other side of the shower when I walk in, and they're all very careful not to drop the soap," Nappa snickered jokingly, lifting her slightly to tease and stretch her entrance with just the head of his arousal. "Mmm… gods, Doc… feels like… like _heaven_," he purred. "I want you to feel it too, I've dreamed of you begging me for more, baby…" He added as he gave her a few inches and carefully watched her reaction for any signs of pain. He only saw desire and a little bit of awe there—likely she was still reeling from the sheer size of him—so he gradually lowered her onto him and groaned once he was locked inside of her to the hilt. "Am I hurting you? Tell me and I can stop, baby."

"No, just… just really, really snug," she whispered shakily as the medical part of her brain was insisting that it was impossible for her to couple with a man so damned hung. The other half wasn't having a bit of it though, and Ami was growing wetter by the second as she thought of how good it would feel for him to move. "I think I'm alright," she breathed as she took control, rising up on her trembling knees and moving over him slowly, panting at how good he felt buried inside of her, stretching her almost painfully.

"Slow," he advised her, his hands gripping her hips tightly when she came back down too quickly and she winced. "Don't wanna hurt you, baby… I wanna make you come," he said in her ear as he held her still and took over, gently flexing his hips upwards in a slow and steady rhythm. "Gods," he groaned, "baby… I love you," he confessed, nipping lightly at her shoulder as he heard her moan his name in reply and felt her melt against him. "Tell me you're mine, Doc… I need to hear it."

"I'm yours, Nappa," she whimpered helplessly, unable to think of anything but how good he felt, how close she was to coming just from his careful, gentle thrusting. "Don't stop," she begged weakly, now meeting his movements with her own, her mouth trailing over his chest and throat as her hands fluttered against his neck and his jaw.

Her light touches and kisses had his inner Saiyan rising to the forefront as he drowned in her scent and the sound of her pleasure, and before Nappa could think better of it, his teeth were driving into the swell of her shoulder, his beast reveling in her loud cry of rapture as she tightened around him and her nails pierced the flesh of his back. "Mine," he purred against the bite before sucking on it firmly, his eyes rolling back just from the addictive, rich taste of her blood in his mouth.

"Oh gods… Nappa… not again," Ami gasped as the silky tip of his tail pressed down on her clit and sent her crashing over the edge once more, her body milking his cock as he roared his own pleasure and thrust into her one last time. The little doctor was trembling in his arms as he held her tightly, the sensation of his lips on her shoulder sending little curls of pleasure rushing through her, arousing her again.

At least, until she realized what those curls of pleasure meant. "You… you bit me?" She whispered fearfully.

"Sorry." He actually sounded contrite, and Ami managed to look up when she felt a wave of sadness in the back of her mind. She'd read about the bond that Saiyans shared with their mates, but it didn't prepare her for such a candid look into his emotions and thoughts.

"I'm not mad," she assured him. "Just… surprised… and… Nappa, if you're stuck here…"

"I'll think of something," he sighed. "Damn it, I should have thought that through a little better. I'm too old to mate without biting, not when it's not _just_ sex to me," he added with a little growl. "I'm sorry, baby."

Ami was quiet as she simply kissed the scar near his heart where she'd first stitched him up and listened to his thoughts, hearing that his confession hadn't just been a heat of the moment thing. He really loved her. Unable to even voice a reaction to that, she drew him down to her for a slow, tender kiss before pulling him onto the bed with her. "The fighting's getting louder," she realized.

"The guys in E are kicking ass," Nappa informed her. "I can feel their kis, and the life forces of the inmates in D are flickering out pretty fast."

"Oh. So… then the riot will be over soon," she whispered, her voice a little sad.

"_R'sha_…?" Nappa felt her flinch and stiffen at that Saiyan term of endearment; of course she knew what it meant… and how he felt about her if he was using it. "Please don't be mad at me."

The terror of rejection floating through the bond made Ami sigh and give him a reassuring kiss. "I'm not, Nappa. You're Saiyan, and I should have thought of that before offering my body. I care about you. A lot. So… I guess I can be ok with this." She smiled then and actually giggled. "I guess you'll be having conjugals on the regular from now on?"

Nappa laughed his head off at that and nodded before nipping her shoulder and pulling her tightly to him with his tail, using his ki to warm her when she shivered from the cool air. "Mmm… lots and lots of conjugals, Doc. Maybe we can break your exam table? I'll ask Vegeta to break my ribs again; he's the one that's been injuring me so much, just so I can visit with you almost every day."

Giggling again, she just shook her head in wonder, not in the least surprised that he'd had his cellmate fucking him up just enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary. "Hopefully it won't come to that," she replied gently, hoping she could speak with the warden and find a way to lessen his sentence or earn him a pardon after his heroic return for her and the way he'd fought those prisoners tooth and nail to keep her safe.

"It's a nice wish, Doc, but it's not going to happen," Nappa sighed, stroking a finger delicately down her cheek. "I'm in for life. No parole." He smelled her tears before he saw them and kissed her softly, trying to ignore the way his body and his beast was responding to her, aching to distract her from the sadness he felt from her through the new half-bond.

"It's ok," Ami whispered, her hand drifting between them to stroke his renewed arousal. "You can take me as much as you want to, Nappa." If they were going to be separated soon and Nappa was going to have to return to his cell, she honestly wanted him to get as much of her as he desired.

Groaning at the offer, he immediately rolled on top of her and clamped down on her mark, only releasing it when her own desire was perfuming the air around them. And then he was sliding down, worshiping her breasts thoroughly as he cupped her sex and made sure she was still wet enough for him. And she was but… not as wet as he wanted her. "Lay down," he purred when she leaned up to drag his mouth back to hers. "It's not the ideal place I'd had in mind, but I want to make love to you properly, _r'sha_."

"Properly…?" She asked in mild confusion. Wasn't that what they'd just done the first time? He'd been so gentle with her, so careful not to hurt her, and had ensured her pleasure three times before he'd taken his own. How was that _not_ making love?

"Doc, that was as close to _fucking_ you as I'd let myself get," Nappa chuckled as his mouth trailed down her flat, creamy stomach and he hooked her legs about his shoulders. "Hm…" He stopped as a thought occurred him, then gave her a slow lick, tasting their mixed fluids. Funny, he didn't mind the taste of himself as long as it was mixed with hers. "So, Doc… I asked you once before about your first name… what's the 'A' stand for? Or should I just look through the bond?"

She actually giggled at that and shook her head. "Ami," she replied sweetly. "My first name is Ami." The doctor made a happy noise when he rewarded her with another lick and briefly wondered if she'd even be able to reciprocate the attention; she'd likely have to unhinge her jaw like a snake just to get him in her mouth.

"Maybe you can just leave little hickeys all over it, baby," Nappa snickered into her heat before diving back in in earnest, his tongue stroking over her clit as his tail slipped into her slowly.

Ami arched at that, her eyes rolling back as his tail moved deep, slowly thrusting into her as the silky fur fluffed out to stretch her a little. It didn't come close to Nappa's size, and she noted that he wasn't as careful with his tail, moving it inside of her a little harder than he had his cock. And it felt _wonderful_. "Nappa… _r'sha_," she breathed, her cheeks flushing at the sound of that word in her own wanton voice, followed by a desperate whimper for more.

Gods, she'd never been this unhinged, this passionate with a man in her entire life. Sure, she'd been with two men before him, but it had never been this overwhelmingly intense despite his gentle nature with her, nor her feelings for a lover so extreme. "I'm about to come," she warned him, feeling fleeting concern for his sensitive tail.

Ami only felt him growl in response, the vibration of it and his loud purr setting her off and making her cry out loudly, her hips leaving the floor only to be pinned back down as he ravaged her with his lips and tongue. "Ah! Oh my—Nappa! Nappa, it's _too much_!" She shouted, her hips bucking involuntarily as her body tried to free itself and lessen the intense pleasure of him sucking down on her clit just after she'd come.

"HEY, SHUT UP EVERYONE! YOU GUYS HEAR _THAT_!? _**NAPPA'S **_GETTING IT ON WITH THE _**DOC**_!"

They both froze at that and Nappa grinned cheesily as a loud cheer went up from the inmates in E Block below them, followed by encouraging yells and even some suggestions of what he should do to her next. "Guess the fight's over and the secret's out," he snorted as he purred and nipped her inner thigh. He snickered and shook his head when he heard her fearful thoughts about prisoners coming up towards the hull now that all was quiet below them and the riot had seemingly ended. "Nah, Doc. You don't have to worry about them. Jeice won't let anyone interrupt… and everyone in cellblock E knows better than to piss me off."

As if he'd actually spoken loud enough to be heard, Jeice's accented voice came up through the vent. "Don't worry, old son, I've got you covered. You just enjoy yourself… and Doc? Yell a lot for me, I need something for the spank bank in exchange for my protection," he joked. Nappa's warning growl came as a reply and Jeice cackled loudly. "Oh, you're no fun! No gratitude, I swear!"

"_Mine_, puppy. Remember that. And if anyone comes up here I'll blow their fucking heads off. Don't forget that I'm stronger than the lot of you. Now shut up and let me fuck my mate," he added with another cheesy grin and a thump to the grate to shut Jeice up.

"I thought you were going to make love to me," Ami whispered nervously when Nappa's eyes returned to her face.

"I am, but I'm hardly going to tell _them_ that," he snorted. "I have a reputation to uphold among the masses, baby," he added with a soft smile as he slid back up and pressed into her with a gasp of pleasure. "I'm supposed to be some sort of hardass, remember? Not with _you_, though," he breathed as he pushed forward and slowly filled her. "_Never_ with you, _r'sha_… mmm… gods, Ami… you're so warm… so tight…"

The sound of her name coming out of his mouth had her pulling him down to her with her legs, her hands cradling his head to hers as she kissed him gently. The fact that he was on top this time was strangely exciting; she trusted him, but there was still the delicious feeling of being dominated what with the way he completely engulfed her small frame with his own massive body, and she absolutely loved the way it unexpectedly thrilled her. The trust it implied for someone of his size, the love she felt flooding her through the bond as he began to move, slowly checking his thrusts as he pressed a spot deep inside of her… all of it had her practically purring. "Right there," she moaned against his lips, flicking out her tongue to coax his mouth open and kiss him in earnest.

_Like that, _r'sha_? _He inquired through the bond as he hooked his hips into hers at the same angle as before and she whimpered into the kiss, her nails digging into his back and drawing blood. _Heh… that's a 'yes,' I take it._

_ You feel so good, Nappa, _she whispered in his mind as she attempted to move in time with him only to find her hips pinned in place.

_Oh, no, woman… this is about me pleasing you, _he purred as he took control of the kiss and began to slowly devour her mouth as he had her sex. _Don't move and let me do the work, baby. Trust me._ His eyes rolled back and he wound an arm under her hips to lift her for a better angle when he felt her flooding him through the bond with her complete, absolute trust, and he felt the beginnings of love stirring for him in her heart.

Nappa lost some control over his beast then, but immediately stopped when he heard her whimper in discomfort at the sudden, rough movement of his cock inside of her. "Sorry," he breathed as he resumed the gentle lovemaking. "My beast just wants to fuck you so badly, baby. _Really_ fuck you, not what we did before."

"He wants to hurt me?" Ami whispered, more surprised than afraid; she knew that Nappa would never, ever let that happen.

"No," he chuckled. "Oh no, not at all. He wants to hear you screaming for more, baby. But since that's not going to happen, he'll just have to be content with this." Nappa heard her next thought and answered it before she could even voice it. "Yeah, baby… I'm definitely content with this," he breathed as he bent his mouth to her breast and drew the pink bud deep into his mouth.

There was no more discussion then and Ami felt herself finally cresting and tightening around him, a loud whimper erupting from her throat as he moved a little deeper and switched to her other breast, lavishing it with as much attention as he'd given the first. "Nappa… Nappa, I'm about to come," she moaned loudly, unable to stop her hips from lifting out of his grip as the first wave of ecstasy crashed over her.

He dared to move just a little harder and faster in an effort to draw out her climax, but was back into that slow, gentle rhythm the moment she sagged in his arms and kissed him passionately, her ankles linking tightly at his lower back as she pleaded with him for more through the bond. "Don't stop!" She begged when he paused and nibbled at her mark. "I—I'm gonna come again—please don't stop, Nappa!"

That was when he really did stop, his eyes rolling and a low growl starting up in the back of his throat as he heard a large part of cellblock E chanting beneath them.

"**NAPPA! NAPPA! NAPPA! NAPPA!**"

"Will you shitbags shut the fuck up!?" He roared in response as only his mate felt how very close he was to laughing his ass off. "Yall are killing the fucking mood up here!"

"Fuck her harder Nappa!"

"Yeah, Nappa, we wanna hear her screaming, man!"

"Fuck all of yall, I'm amazed she's not screaming in pain! We've seen that man in the shower!"

"Yeah, Nappa! Is the head of your dick poking out of her eye, man!?"

Nappa totally lost it then and busted out laughing, trying to soothe his mate's embarrassment with his purr and a nip to her mark. "They're just busting our balls, r'sha," he informed her as the men below them laughed and yelled a few more good-natured suggestions. "They don't mean anything by it, it's just the way the guys in E are."

Ami managed a giggle when a few more prisoners began to loudly make bets about how many times Nappa could make her yell his name, and despite her embarrassment she felt a little playful. "Nappa…?"

"Mmm?"

"Maybe they'll just shut up and listen if I get really loud?"

The Saiyan hovering over her just gaped at her for a moment before grinning mischievously and reaching out with his tail to smack the vent to get Jeice's attention.

"Shut the fuck up, you wankers!" Jeice yelled, and immediately everyone shut their mouths, even the last man speaking about how he was taking bets over whether Nappa would break the Doc in half on accident.

"My mate's willing to keep going if you assholes stay quiet," Nappa informed them with a chuckle. "Who's game?"

"Shutting UP!" Jeice yelled. "Recoome, duct tape Ginyu's mouth shut so they don't have an excuse to stop the entertainment. Sorry, mate! It's for your own good!" He added with a laugh when a muffled protest was heard.

An eerie silence fell then, and Ami blushed as Nappa lowered his mouth to her mark once more. "Ready, _r'sha_?" He chuckled in her ear.

"Don't stop this time," she whispered, her eyes fluttering half-shut as his tail pheromones went to work and aroused her once more.

"You sure about this?"

"I want you, and this is the only way to make them be quiet so we can just make love," Ami replied evenly, lifting her hips in invitation.

"Aaaaw! That's so _sweet_!"

"Recoome! Duct tape! Get Zarbon's braid stuck in there too and make an example out of him!" Jeice ordered abruptly.

Ami giggled prettily as she heard a few struggles, followed by a loud "Continue!" and utter silence once more. "Well? Come on, _r'sha_… there's a lot of bets riding on how often you can make me come," she teased.

"Mmm… challenge accepted, baby." Nappa began to move again and pulled out all the stops, sucking at her breasts and lifting her hips so he could hit that sweet spot that had made her moan and clutch at him desperately. This time was no exception, and soon she was whimpering and moaning softly in her native tongue, her body writhing beneath him as he held her hips tightly in place against his. "Come for me, baby," he urged her hoarsely, his eyes rolling back to the whites as she clamped down around him and moaned his name.

There was nothing but Nappa for Ami as he made love to her—no prisoners downstairs, no cell waiting for Nappa as soon as the warden returned to the ship, no impending end to their coupling as he suddenly stroked her clit with his tail and she cried out loudly, her nails drawing blood as they dug furrows into his shoulders.

"Gods yes, Ami… that's it… love you so much," Nappa groaned just before sinking his teeth into her shoulder and sucking.

"Love you too, Nappa," she whispered, hearing his moan of delight in response to her heartfelt confession. "Harder," she suddenly begged, right on the edge of coming again.

"No," he purred, "I don't want to fuck you, _r'sha m'yo_… wanna make love to you. Bite me back," he ordered gently, offered his scarred shoulder, gasping as she kissed it tenderly. _Tor'sha'or_ _m'eh_, he added when she hesitated, already moaning softly and tightening around him again. "Mine," he rumbled as she suddenly came, crying out his name as she bucked in his arms. "All mine…"

"Yours," Ami barely managed, now coherent enough to jerk his shoulder back down to her mouth and bury her teeth in it without a bit of hesitation.

Nappa roared loudly at that, his hips moving wildly for a moment in reaction, and he clamped down on her mark while she was still sucking on his and the mutual biting had them both moaning loudly and coming hard. "Whoa… holy shit, baby… I don't think I've ever come that hard," he mumbled between slow, lazy kisses.

"Felt so good," she replied, flexing her muscles around him just to make him squirm.

"I counted three!" Someone shouted.

"I counted four!"

"Is she broken in half!?"

"Doc, what's the verdict!?" Jeice shouted. "A lot of bets are riding on this, you know? As well as one involving whether or not you've got jizz leaking out of your nose."

"Oh my dear gods, seriously?" Ami squeaked, thumping her heel down on the vent. "It was four, I'm in one piece, and _no_, I don't need a tissue!"

"A few boys down here do," Jeice snickered. "Weepy little bitches. You two had to go get all romantic and shit on them and they're down here crying like a bunch of pussies."

"Shut your cakehole, Jeice," Recoome rumbled. "Nappa, that was really classy, man!" His voice sounded choked, as if he'd been crying, and Nappa snickered at the sound of it. "Nice way to treat a real lady like the Doc!"

Nappa rolled his eyes at that and thumped his tail on the vent in an order for silence. "If you wanna be classy, Recoome, get everyone to go away and be quiet so my mate can sleep!" He ordered gruffly. "Maybe you boys can find a dropship and take off!"

"A few of us are already working on it, mate. You want us to come back for you two?"

"Nah, we're going to head out a different way after Doc's gotten some rest. I kinda wore her out."

Silence fell then, other than the occasional chatter of voices below and the opening and closing of doors, and Nappa felt Ami gradually nodding off in his arms.

"I'm sleepy," she admitted.

"Then sleep, _r'sha_," Nappa purred lovingly, burying his nose in her hair as he raised his ki some more to warm them both against the chill seeping through the hull of the prison ship. "I'll try and scrounge up some food for us when you wake, now that it's safe to go down."

###############################

Ami woke to a loud crash and bolted upright, only to be covered protectively by a mass of warm, hard flesh as she felt a ki shield rise around them and heard a savage growl in her ear. That was when she remembered everything that had happened since the riot had started and she relaxed in Nappa's arms, a wave of safety and love coming to her from him through the bond.

"Well!? Are you going to lay there naked, or are you coming, Nappa!?" A familiar voice barked.

Nappa looked up at that and his eyes grew wide in disbelief at the sight of Vegeta, dressed in battle armor, waiting patiently beside a huge hole in the hull of the ship, and a dropship floating in space just beyond that hole. "You… came back?"

The prince just rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb towards the ship. "Come on, Nappa, I don't have all day. You guarded me for twenty years, then you guarded my asshole for an extra ten after we'd landed our stupid asses in here. Of course I came back for you, you big fucking sap."

The massive warrior grinned at that and covered Ami up as best as he could, scooping up the rest of her clothes and the canvas bag in one arm before lifting her in the other. "Hey, Vegeta, can I keep her? I seem to have grown attached," he said, nodding to her mating mark. "That ok with you, Doc?" He chuckled into her hair. "Can I keep you?"

Ami just blushed when Vegeta winked at her and tipped his head back to the ship, knowing that she wasn't covered as well as she would have liked. "Um… sure?" She squeaked out.

"We need a ship's doctor," Vegeta chuckled evilly, "since I killed the last one. Hopefully Nappa won't fuck you to death, I'd hate to lose another."

"Nah, Vegeta. She's too tiny for me to get crazy with her. Come on, Doc," he said happily, cradling her more firmly against his chest as she took the offered clothing in his other hand. "We're busting out of here."

**The End! And for the record, I have the notion that Frieza never returns… he goes off to track down that crazy bitch Galaxia!**


End file.
